


Praying or wishing

by Animillion



Category: Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Discord: The Kingdom of Shipping (Dr. STONE), Dreams, Falling In Love, Fluff, M/M, Melancholy, Shooting Stars, TKS, TKSevents, TKSloveweekend2021, TheKingdomofShipping, Wishes, confessing wishes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:08:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29382525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animillion/pseuds/Animillion
Summary: Matsukaze dreams of his previous lord, and unable to sleep he finds himself alone on the deck in the middle of night. Luckily for him, he isn’t left alone in his regrets.
Relationships: Ginrou/Matsukaze (Dr. STONE)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20
Collections: TKS Love/Valentine's Weekend 2021





	Praying or wishing

“Matsukaze,” The ever aware warrior looks back from the place he sat. The wars were growing stronger between the people of the island, and as such he was becoming a lot more aware. If anything were to happen to his master, he would never be able to forgive himself. 

His master wasn't a large person by any means, but he still stood taller than the largest born men. No one on earth could compare to his masters grace and power of presence. 

"Is there something the matter my lord? Is there trouble?" No, he knew immediately nothing was wrong. One could never be too sure though, so there was no harm in asking. Laughter filled his ears, and something tense seems to leave his body. He smiles, knowing what would come next.

"No, Matsukaze, there is no trouble, it's a sunny day- a peaceful one at that, try to relax okay?"

"But master-"

"Don't argue with me, if trouble finds its way to us I am sure you are more than capable of handling it, but you also need toi rest or you're going to grow wrinkles before you're the grand masters age!"

Matsukaze smiles as his master removes his finger from his forehead. The blond sighs, content that the warrior had no more complaints to share with him. He turns and begins to walk away, and the further he walks the blurrier he becomes to the warrior. 

_"Master..."_

Some centuries later the devine chocolate eyes of that warrior open to see the wood of the bunk above him. That's where master Ginro slept. It was too often that he had dreams of the past. So often, that even now he is unable to return to sleep.

As he makes his way outside, it is clear that dawn has yet to break the horrible, consuming night that they all passed through. The moon is void in the sky, and he wishes that it illuminated the seas as it had the night he was awakened from stone. The lights at the decks front are still off, so no one has woken up yet. 

"Matsukaze?" He turns with the expectation of his master, but all he sees now is dear Ginrou. Well, his expectation was half met anyways.

"Did I wake you when I left bed Master? My apologies."

The blond guard is rubbing sleep from his eyes and he looks the raven haired man up and down. 

"You're out here so late, I don't think Senku is even up," he yawns through his next words, "what are you doing out here? Is there something wrong? Wait- are we being attacked?" The blond is suddenly more alert, looking around frantically. 

Master Ginrou was far from graceful. The way he's quick to cling onto Matsukaze in the face of danger wasn't like his orevious master at all. He was hasty, sleazy, and quite the coward. He looked like his old master, but that was all that was; looks. And yet, Matsukaze had become too fond of that other side of Ginrou. The kind side that looked at his brother with hope. The side that allowed him to have fun and relax for once. The side of him that he wished his master could have shown him. Most of all, Ginrou was awkward, just like him. 

Taking the blonds hand, he shakes his head, "there is nothing to fear, master Ginrou, I was having a hard time sleeping and came out for some fresh air, you should go back to sleep."

Ginrou looks at him for a moment. Matsukaze doesn't meet his gaze. 

"Something is wrong isn't there?" 

Ginrou liked to be observant, and he never failed to point out his observations either. Another thing he and the master did not have in common. 

"You look sad, did you have a bad dream or something?"

Ginrou's hands aren't as soft as his former masters, but they are just as comforting as they take his face and lift it to meet his eyes. 

Matsukaze smiles and shakes his head, standing a bit straighter for the other. "Not a bad dream, just dreams of the past."

"Oh I get those sometimes, about when Kinrou and I were little, and stuff, but I don't really know if that's the same as what you are talking about because you're not from this time and stuff..." It's such an awkward garbled sense of comfort that Ginrou can't even finish it. 

Somehow between his sentences the warrior found his hand raising to cup the others cheek. 

"It was about my old master, before I was encased in the stone." No matter how often he thought of the old lord, it's not often he spoke his grievances about it. After all, he was a warrior, sworn to protect his master with his whole life. He would do so as dutifully as he could. 

Ginrou stares at him with wide eyes. His face is tinted red and he looks away from him.

"What about 'em?"

Eyes softening, the warrior lets his face go. "Just an old memory of calm times among the wars of the island." It was like a dream being away from the island and out on the open sea. It was nothing Matsukaze had ever experienced before. He had Ginrou to thank for inviting him along. Otherwise, he would be stuck on that island with nothing but memories and faces he regretted to remember all encased in stone. The new island master had sworn to awaken them all. His master was not one of the lucky ones, and he wished he wasn't certain of that. 

"Say your master... are we alike at all?"

"Not really."

The blond deadpans and droops at the honesty. Matsukaze wasn't a naive fool, he knew that Ginrou would wonder if such things mattered when in service to him. It was evident in the way he stuttered over his questions and pressed his index fingers together shyly. 

"Don't worry though, I am still sworn to you," he could fool himself a little longer that this was his master's reincarnation, "although, I get the feeling I am betraying my master by serving under you." He wouldn't normally admit such things. However, he used to confide many things in his old lord, so perhaps he could this time as well.

Ginrou looks at him for a long moment. Nothing but silence and the cold, salty sea breeze passed between them. A small laugh fills his ears again, and a wave of sad relief makes his shoulders become slack. 

"You said before your master is no longer of this world right? And you obey me because I am his spitting image?" he tilts his head, "then don't worry about it.. those wars you had to worry about before, they're all over, Treasure Island is safe from danger, and we're working hard to defeat that why-man guy right? You are still fulfilling that purpose.. plus what's funner than hanging out with ol Ginrou right?" He grins mischeviously at the warrior who looks on him confused. He doesn't quite get his point. It was true that the island was safe, but that didn't mean the culprit was dually punished for his crimes. 

On the other hand, he did understand. Since waking up from the stone, although his training had upgraded and he was still fighting in a battle against the villianous why-man, he had also had a lot of fun... 

Matsukaze smiles and lets himself laugh at the others exaggerated expression. Yeah, he was right, he shouldn't really worry about what he couldn't change. 

"Matsukaze look at that!" 

He turns to watch the night sky fill with tears of their ancestors. 

"Shooting stars! Oh man I'm glad we were out here to see this, senku is gonna be so jealous." he grins and leans over the side of the ship. 

"Shooting stars?" 

The raven haired man looks up into the sky. Each light passing through the sky like miracles raining from heaven, very much the oppossite of the petrification device. 

"Yeah! They aren't _actual_ stars, but that's what Senku calls them anyways- he says its just a bunch of space crud falling into the Earths atmo-whatever." 

Matsukaze didn't understand a word of it, but he's sure he could ask the head sorcerer in the morning about it. 

"My lord told me they were the tears of our ancienstors, and that we should pray to pay our repects to their laborous lives."

"That's kind of depressing... how about instead of praying you try to wish!"

"Wish?"

"Kinrou and I tried it for the first time not to long ago, when you see a shooting star and single one out, you close your eyes and hold your hands really tight and make a wish!"

"So it's magic?"

"Not.. exactly, I got the whole thing from that shady guy Gen." 

Matsukaze wasn't very familiar with everyone yet, so he doesn't ask for the other to describe him. 

"It's fun, c'mon lets wish on stars er.. just don't tell anyone else I actually do this okay?"

He looks at where Ginrou's hands are clasped together, trying to emulate it. He closes his eyes slowly. There a lot he could wish for. The bad guy to be stopped, the stone people to be saved, his lord to... he hears the other mumbling into his fist, and all at once he decides what his wish is.

When his eyes open Ginrou is watching the sky longingly. He realizes this is the first time that Matsukaze has seen him get so close to the edge of the ship. 

"So what'd you wish for?"

"I'm not supposed to tell you, it won't come true otherwise you know."

"Oh, I wasn't aware."

Ginrou looks at him another moment until he sighs, "I guess I can tell you, because I don't know if it will come true if I don't.."

There's a moment of silence before Ginrou looks back out to sea, "I wished that you would laugh more often.. and smile... b-but don't laugh at me about that."

"I'm not laughing," His heart clenches in his chest at the gesture the other has presented to him, "it's a humbling wish, thank you for thinking of me Master Ginrou."

The blond smiles in pride, "so, what did you wish for?"

Matsukaze doesn't know why, but he feels his cheeks heat up. He's not even sure if he should be admitting such things to the other. It wasn't all that appropriate. 

"I think I've forgotten."

"Oh what? You're lying to me aren't you Matsukaze? No fair! I told you and it was really embarrassing too!"

"You said you told me because you were afraid it wasn't going to happen if not, but I am certain my wish will come true."

Ginrou pouts at him more and crosses his arms. He was right after all, it wasn't like they had made a deal or anything over it. 

"We should head back to bed, a few more hours of sleep will do us good."

Ginro squints his eyes at him before saying, "I guess so." 

They walk quietly back to the bunks. Ginrou whispers another goodnight to him, yawning as Matsukaze helped him up into his bunk. The warrior covers himself again with the blanket he had been gifted by the crew as he slips back under into his own bunk. It's not long until he hears the blond's light snoring join the other sleeping crew's. He watches the darkness in the grooves of the wood above. With a small whisper he admits,

" _I wished to spend another thousand years by your side._ "


End file.
